Tigger Learns to Fly
by Keeper-of-Twilight
Summary: One day, Tigger gets a pair of jetboots. He always wanted to fly, and his dreams are about to come true. One shot, so it'll be a quick story.


In this story, Tigger doesn't have any interaction with the other characters of the Hundred Acre Wood, so it's all about him and his jetboots. I don't own anything in Winnie the Pooh, so enjoy the story.

Tigger Learns to Fly

One day, Tigger was in his tree house, practicing his bounces when all of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Tigger bounced over to the door to answer it. He opened the door and yelled out cheerfully, "Hello?" He found, however, that there was no one at the door. The only thing that was there was a package in front of him. "A package for little ol' me?" he exclaimed excitedly. Tigger loved to get packages, because they made him feel that he was famous. He took the package inside, closed the door, and opened the package to find a pair of unusual black boots that were his size. "What an unusual pair of boots." he said. Tigger picked up the boots and looked at the bottom of each boot. There was a red circle on each heel. He tried them on and was surprised to learn that they fit perfectly. "Hm, fits like a glove." he said. Tigger also found instructions to the new boots in the box. Tigger picked up the instructions and began to read them out loud. "Congratulations! You have just received a new pair of futuristic jetboots. You will now be able to fly like never before."

Tigger then remembered how much he wanted to fly. It's true that he loved to bounce, but he wanted to fly so much more. To him, bouncing was the first step towards flying, which is why he practiced his bouncing so that one day, he would be able to fly. Now, his dreams where about to come true! He grabbed the instructions, and used his tail to bounce out the door and to his bouncing spot. Once he arrived, he took out the instructions and began to read aloud again. "These jetboots are activated by the wearer's thoughts, so concentrate on how hard you want the boots to lift you, and the boots will take care of the rest." Tigger held on to the instructions, and said "Sounds simple. I'll be flyin' in no time!" He closed his eyes and started to concentrate on the boots lifting him up a few inches as hard as he could; not using too much power, and soon enough, he felt a rumbling sensation below his feet. The jetboots were charging up, ready to launch. Then, he felt himself rising a few inches. He opened his eyes and looked down.

The jetboots worked! He was floating a few inches above ground. Tigger exclaimed "They worked! I'm starting to fly!" He then started to concentrate on the boots using more power, so that he would be able to fly higher and faster. Sure enough, the jetboots used more power, and Tigger rose higher. As he continued to ascend, he pulled out the instructions and continued to read aloud, "In order to change the direction in which you are flying, simply shift your body weight." He then shifted his body weight so he could move forward. He was now speeding forward in mid-air, like a superhero. "Now I can fly anywhere, anytime! I'm sure gonna miss bouncin', but I'm sure gonna love flyin' with these new jetboots!"

He decided to fly back to his tree house to make some changes to his house. As he flew in the direction of his house, he pulled out his instructions and read, "In order to hover, just think about floating in mid-air." When he saw the house coming up towards him, he thought about himself floating in mid-air, and he started to slow down enough until he was simply hovering a few yards from his house. At this point, if he thought about something, it would instantly happen. So, he slowly moved, while in mid-air, toward his house, up to the doorway, where he was about a few yards above the floor. He pulled out his instructions again and read, "In order to descend, just think about slowly descending to the ground. For a quick descent, just think about falling faster, and the jetboots will use up less power, so that you may get back on the ground faster." He then started to descend slowly to the ground until he was in was in the doorway. He opened the door and floated inside. Tigger was floating a few inches above the floor, so he fell down, and closed the door behind him.

He looked at his surroundings; his bunk bed in a corner of the house, a desk with pictures of him bouncing above it against the wall, and a window on another side of the house so that he could look outside. There had to be some changes. Two hours later, the inside of Tigger's house had change. It had the same old bunk bed in the same place, and the window was still there, but those were the only things that remained the same. His desk was against the wall, but instead of the bouncing pictures, there were pictures of him using the jetboots to fly around inside the house. In the middle of the floor, there was a big bulls-eye painted on the floor to be used as a launch pad. Finally, there was a pair of hinges at the end of a large square on the ceiling so Tigger could fly up and pull the ceiling down to fly out of the house. It looked like Tigger's new home.

He pulled out his instructions one final time and began to read the last part. "Finally, in order to charge up for a super-launch, concentrate on the boots glowing red, and the jetboots will begin to charge up. To release the energy, think about the jetboots turning blue and you will rocket up in the sky. Thank you for using these instructions. Enjoy your new jetboots." Tigger put the instructions in a drawer in his desk and walked to the middle of the launch pad. He flew up to pull the space in the ceiling down so he could begin the takeoff. "Now I can go to the moon! I'm so happy!"

He descended to his desk, and took out a pair of goggles, to protect his eyes from the wind. This was it. He was going to be the first of his kind to ever fly to the moon. He walked to the middle of the launch pad, closed his eyes, and started to think about his jetboots turning red. The jetboots started to charge power and Tigger started to feel a powerful rumbling beneath his feet. He waited for ten seconds, and Tigger opened his eyes, thought about his jetboots turning blue, and he began to blast off for the moon. Tigger ascended very quickly, at about 120 miles per minute. He could feel the wind pushing against his face as he started to leave the Earth's atmosphere. In a matter of minutes, he left Earth behind, and headed for the moon.

As he left the Earth, he started to slow down dramatically. In space, there was no gravity, so he couldn't fall. Tigger saw the moon straight ahead of him, and flew towards it, going at 20 mph. As he reached the moon, he started to feel gravity take hold of him. Since the moon's gravity was one quarter of the earth's gravity, he would fly four times as fast as he would on Earth, so he would need to use the same amount of power he would use to float to ascend slowly. He decided not to use any energy with his jetboots, and he started to slowly descend to the ground. Once his feet touched the ground, he began to explore the moon's surface.

Tigger walked over to a pile of moon rocks and said, "I thought the moon was made of cheese. There's nothing but rocks here." He wasn't entirely disappointed, but he was a little bit disappointed to find that out. He continued to explore the surface of the moon and said, "This place makes me feel lonely. It's nice to see this place, but I want to get back home." He looked up and saw the Earth above him. Looking at it, he said, "From here, the planet looks like a big, blue, bowling ball. It may look like a bowling ball, but at least it's better than an empty rock. I'm comin' home!"

Again, he closed his eyes and focused on his jetboots turning red. They began to power up and Tigger felt that same rumbling sensation he felt when he first left the Earth. He waited for ten more seconds, opened his eyes, and thought about the jetboots turning blue. Since he would go faster on the moon, the jetboots pushed him off the moon at a speed of 360 miles an hour, hurling him towards Earth. As he entered the Earth's atmosphere, still using the jetboots to send him home, he felt his whole body being pushed back towards of the moon due to the gravity of the Earth and the fact that he was still using his jetboots to send him back home.

A few seconds later, Tigger could see a tiny dot below him. A few more seconds later, it grew large enough for him to see that the tiny dot was his house. He immediately flipped over and concentrated with all his might on himself floating in mid-air. He started to slow down gradually until he was floating in mid-air again. At that point, he saw his house a few yards below his feet, with the space still in the house for him to land. He began to descend into the house until he landed on his man-made launch pad.

He looked at his surroundings to see that everything was still there. The bunk bed was in the little corner, the desk with the pictures was still against the wall, and the window was still there. Everything was as it should be. He said happily, "I'm home again!" He looked out the window to see that it was now evening. "I must've been flying for a while. I should get some sleep." He rose up to the ceiling to close the space back up, and he descended near his bunk bed. He took off his jetboots and put them at the bottom of his bunk bed and climbed up to the top of his bunk bed. He lay down, pulled the blanket over his head, and said to himself, "Nighty Night, Tigger ol' buddy" before he went to sleep.

Wow. That's a lot of words for a one shot. Hope you liked it. Also, if anyone could make a drawing of Tigger and his new jetboots, that would be great, because it would give people a better sense of what those jetboots look like. You may post the pictures inyour review, or you can email it to me. Thanks, and don't forget to review.


End file.
